Sweetz! Precure!
by SweetBumblebeeSugar
Summary: "I represent the smiles and the flutter flutter of a young girl's heart after finishing her favorite treat – I am Cure Candy!" Ame Hamasaki and several other girls in Tokyo transformed into Pretty Cure Soldiers - But the battle against the Bittersweet King isn't going to be easy with the girls falling in love with their enemies! Rated T for now
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so, this is my first Pretty Cure fanfic! I'm excited, but also very scared because I drew out the pictures for all the characters - I'll be posting them on my profile soon - the links to photobucket so you can see them... woah, It's making me really nervous :) Please be nice! For the time being, I will post pictures of the main character, Ame Hamasaki. I was so mad at Fanfiction - they cut off the icon.. There will probably be a future lemon between the main character and her enem Prince Ryo, which will turn into a more forbidden love... aw... so, read THAT future chapter at your own risk. But, some of these chapters leading up to it could be mature as well._

"_I represent the smiles and the flutter flutter of a young girl's heart after finishing her favorite treat – I am Cure Candy!"_

The moment Ame Hamasaki transformed into Cure Candy, her life takes a turn to reveal her destiny – to protect Tokyo and the whole universe along with the other several Pretty Cures from the Cavity monsters and The Bittersweet King. But this destiny won't be so easy with the good girls falling in love with their enemies. M For Future Lemons

(That was what the whole summary was supposed to be...)

* * *

_**Somewhere... deep in the Milky Way Galaxy...**_

"_Everyone! Rejoice! Your Princess will gain her warrior powers today!"_

_Queen Sugar waved and smiled sweetly as her royal subjects cheered wildly. After all, this was a once in a life time happening. Her daughter, Candy, was just a baby, and had already been born with magic, but all of the future warriors in the Sweets Kingdom gained their magic from a special crystal candy._

_A maid, carrying the 10 month old princess, brought Candy up to the balcony where the Queen was speaking, and handed the baby to her mother._

"_Maaa!" Candy giggled as her mother painted her rosy cheeks with kisses._

"_Awww..." the crowd adored the infant that resembled a miniature version of her mom –short, curly, whitish pink hair framed her adorable face and she shared her mother's elegant, soft blue eyes._

_Lifting Candy as if presenting her to the entire kingdom made out of sugar and all kinds of candy, Queen Sugar summoned Candy's guardian fairy._

_Seconds later, a bright, sparkling light shone down on Candy and a tiny rabbit with pink fur and bright green eyes flew down to kiss Candy on her forehead._

"_Paradise, it's great to see you again." Queen Sugar welcomed the fairy._

_Paradise's eyes glimmered with excitement and Candy pulled her into her arms before giggling. _

"_Alright, Paradise, you know what to do!"_

"_Right ~Pii!" Paradise took a deep breath before casting her magic to find all the pureness in Candy's crystal heart to help her Heart's Candy appear._

_Something in Candy's chest began to shine. A small staff with an unwrapped candy emerged and Paradise quickly caught it._

_The crowd cheered once more as Paradise was about to hand the treat to Candy. _

_And then Candy began to tear up. The crowd stopped cheering and the shrill sound of the Princess' cries echoed through the kingdom. Queen Sugar cradled her upset child, her soft blue eyes widening._

"_Candy! Sweetie, what's the matter?"_

_Queen Sugar was fully aware that her daughter was sensing something, she glanced around and her stomach dropped. She turned to call to the guards to check the borders of the Kingdom before she heard a crashing sound in the distance. A tower had been knocked over!  
"Guards! Go check the bord-"_

_Some one screamed and several people in the crowd turned to see a girl was pointing to something far behind them._

_The crowd turned and soon the kingdom was in panic._

_A giant figure with a glowing outer shell decorated with all kinds of bitter, rotten desserts pushed a candy tower out of the way and shouted, "**CAVITY!"**_

_Queen Sugar turned to hand Candy to her personal maid and narrowed her eyes at the monster attempting to ruin her peaceful kingdom._

"_Cavity." she muttered, knowing the cause of the monster – this only meant one thing. _

_King Amer had finally broken out of his cell buried in the dark forest._

_As the subjects began to flee, screaming, Candy stood, a determined look on her face as the Cavity monster approached, tearing through everything in it's path. It crushed sugar blossom trees, candy towers, sugar crystal meadows.. It trudged through the chocolate river, the strawberry milk river. It ripped the rainbow bridge to pieces._

_And the Queen's heart shattered with the fragments._

_Riding on the Cavity monster's shoulder, a spec compared to the monster itself, was another monster – King Amer._

_Queen Sugar glared ahead as their eyes met. When the monster wasn't standing far away, she noticed the King was holding something in his hands._

_It was a child._

_He was about the same age as Princess Candy. The child had thick black, curly hair and piercing, sharp blue eyes. He had a handsome face, but unlike the child, the King had a forever cold and sinister look on his own – they looked nothing alike._

"_Well if it isn't Queen Candy." Amer shouted._

_Sugar held her head high. "So you escaped."_

_Amer smiled and his son blinked – Sugar would have taken a time to adore his cute face, but she was too focused on protecting whatever she could before Amer could destroy what he actually came for._

"_I did. A while ago, actually. I traveled back home. I really missed my youngest son." he hugged the child - a brusque, emotionless action. _

"_He's not your son." Sugar gripped the ledge. "Where did you find him and what are you doing with him? Is he from my kingdom?! Return him at once!"_

_Amer smirked, "Maybe he isn't my son, but he has a special mark. That's how I found him. His growing power is already equal to half of mine. Isn't that amusing?"_

_Sugar's eyes widened in terror. "Equal to half?! Who is that child, if he is not yours?!"_

_Amer blinked, "Well, that's something I wish to find out as well, but I will be taking care of him. Perhaps he will be the one to wipe the whole galaxy out like I had wished."_

_Sugar blinked, " Leave my kingdom at once Amer, I don't care to hear about your plans. My guards are focused now on getting you back to that cell!"_

_King Amer's eyes narrowed, "Oh really? I could have sworn I'd infected your forces with the Bitter Bite. I have new minions that were destroying your forces from the inside before now. They are all probably out surrendering to the darkness. You have no guards."_

_Sugar backed away, an immediate alarming thought of who her daughter was with right now. Anything could have happened to Candy without anyone to trust in her own castle now._

"_Did you touch my -"_

"_No. Not yet. I hear today was the day she'd get her Crystal Candy. I wanted to sit back and watch, but ruining it would be better. You know how valuable the Crystal Heart Candies are in the Royal Sugar Family. You all just keep gaining more power every generation. I had to take action."_

"_You can't have her heart, Amer! It belongs to her and there's no way you can use it's power!"_

_Amer pulled something out of his pocket – 2 rainbow crystals in the shape of a heart._

"_I've managed to capture both of yours while you weren't paying attention. You know that maid that you kept handing your little princess off to? She was my daughter Mue in disguise."_

_Amer smiled at the Queen's horrified expression._

"_It... it can't... be.." in only a matter of seconds, Sugar's life had been corrupted. Both of her and her daughter's heart had fallen into the wrong hands , and it would only take a while before it would affect the both of them._

"_Just what are you up to?!" her face hardened._

_Amer's sinister smile returned and the mysterious baby in his arms began to tear up._

"_I'm off to destroy everything sweet, of course. I'll slowly torture your world instead of wiping it out entirely. And then I'll head for all the other planets in space."_

_Without another word, Sugar turned on her heel and burst through her castle doors, dashing through the castle hallways to follow her daughter's cries._

"_Paradise! Paradise, if you can hear me, please protect Candy!" _

_Paradise, who had been knocked in the head after being trampled by maids in the hallway, heart the Queen's voice and came to her senses, rubbing the bump on the side of her furry cranium. _

"_Ah! I'm on it ~ Piiiiiiii!" Paradise called back, flapping her wings and taking flight into the air, she flew down the hallway, her nose leading her to the baby she was supposed to be guarding._

_Mue, King Amer's daughter, was holding the screaming Princess in her arms and making her way down the last flight of stairs when an angry fairy blocked her path._

"_You! How dare you take Princess Candy ~ Pi! Give her back~ Pi!"_

_Paradise began to swarm around Mue – a girl with short dark hair and sapphire eyes dressed in a black body suit – and Queen Sugar followed her voice._

"_Ow! Ouch! Let go of me, you pesky fairy! Leave me alone!" Mue swiped at Paradise a few times before hitting her so she flew and hit the wall._

_Paradise yelped before taking flight again and biting Mue's arm._

_Mue shrieked in pain, dropping Candy, but the fairy was quick to bite the end of the baby's blanket wrapped around her body. Quickly flying down the hallway, struggling to hold on to the princess, Paradise rushed to find Queen Sugar._

"_Paradise! Paradi- PARADISE!" _

_As Paradise rounded the corner, Queen Sugar spotted her and raced down the hallway to take Candy from her arms._

"_Thank you, Paradise.." tears rolled down the broken hearted Queen's face, "I was so worried she'd be hurt-"_

_The castle rumbled. Before Queen Sugar could take a step forward to run, the walls of the palace were ripped apart, leaving her standing on one tall cemented plat form in the middle of the castle ruins._

_Clutching her child to her own tall form, Queen Sugar glanced around. Her entire kingdom had been destroyed, slowly being pulled into darkness. She hadn't been able to protect anything._

_Now she knew, everything would be up to her daughter. She could sense the power inside of Princess Candy, which was strange, considering the fact that the baby's crystal heart had been taken. _

_Which could only mean that King Amer had not taken her entire heart._

_But her own had been stolen. Now Queen Sugar could only rely on whatever parts of her heart were left to send Candy to a more peaceful world she could grow in until the day the rest of her power had developed._

_King Amer was still standing on the monster's shoulder, watching as the Cavity ripped the entire castle apart with it's power._

_Candy was screaming now. Her mother tried to soothe her, speaking gently and wiping her tears away._

"_There, there, sweetheart, don't be afraid. Mommy's going to make sure you're safe, I promise. I would never let anyone hurt you." She glared up at Amer and tried to balance her weight properly so she wouldn't fall off the one thing keeping her alive._

"_This is all so touching, that the Queen would try and protect whatever was left of her kingdom – her heir, but I, unfortunately, have some plans for the entire universe that I need to get working on. Come with me, Sugar, and bring your daughter, as well, and I might consider not hurting you."_

_But Sugar was not stupid. She was fully aware that the only thing someone like Amer would do other than sticking to a "plan" was find a way to strengthen themselves to make the impact far worse._

_With such a power like Candy's and Sugar's combined and morphed into a form of darkness, there would be no hope for the protection of the universe, except-_

"_Paradise." Queen Sugar said, not taking her determined sapphire eyes off of the King of Darkness._

"_Yes, your highness?" the small fairy rubbed her tear filled eyes and answered with a strong voice._

"_We're going to have to start the Precure Project rather early, I'm afraid." Sugar finally tore her eyes away from the King to take her last looks at her daughter._

"_Y... your highness?" Paradise gasped._

_King Amer narrowed his eyes, "Come! You will not try and defeat me, if you want the universe to be safe!" he thrust out a hand and the monster did the same, wrapping it's fingers around the Queen's body. She handed Candy to Paradise as she was snatched from the platform and pulled thousands of feet in the air until she was face to face with the Cavity monster._

"_Please, Paradise! Keep my sweet daughter safe! She and the other Precures are the universes' only hope!" The monster dropped Queen Sugar on the shoulder Amer was on and the King grabbed her wrist, pulling her toward his body._

"_I have plans for you." King Amer smirked, "It's a shame you're daughter won't know what her mother was like when she was so sweet."_

_Queen Sugar's eyes widened in horror, "What are you planning?!"_

"_It's a surprise." Amer turned to the fairy and Princess Candy. "But I will need your child as well. Tell your fairy to bring her here so we can go back to my realm!" _

_Paradise and Queen Sugar exchanged looks._

"_You know what to do, Paradise." Queen Sugar glanced at her screaming child before Paradise glowed and a bright light engulfed them. In Paradise's place was a girl about 13 years old with short hot pink hair and bright green eyes, holding Candy gently in her arms._

"_I will take care of her, I promise." Paradise had a look of trust in her eyes that made the Queen feel a rush of relief. Just knowing that her daughter would grow up with her guardian watching over her._

_As one last light engulfed Paradise and Princess Candy, they disappeared, off to make a home on Earth until Princess Candy's precure power developed enough._

_Queen Sugar looked up at King Amer without fear; although the look in his wild red eyes was enough to make anyone scream and run for their lives._

"_Don't worry, Sugar. You'll get to see her again because I will definitely find her. Oh, yes, I have plans for you both." another one of his sinister smiles crossed his face before a maniacal laugh erupted from his throat._

_**15 years later...**_

"Ame-chan! Over here!"

"Yes!"

"Ame-san! Can I have another dumpling?!"

"_Yes!"_

"Hamasaki-san! A lemon tea please!"

"Of course!"

"Ame-san! Any more cheescakes left?!"

"Anything for you!"

"Ame-chaaaaan!"

"Ame-chan!"

"Ame-saaan!"

"Be right there!" Ame Hamasaki turned toward the last voice and smiled widely. Her customers returned her warm, comforting smile as she quickly darted from place to place to give them their orders.

Dressed in a cute pink maid's outfit with two huge matching ribbons tied in her curly bleached pink hair, Ame was the most loved employee in the _Sweet Rakuen_ bakery. Loving, warm blue eyes that always held kindness were apart of her cute features; Ame was well known for her selflessness in Tokyo.

Ame ran over to table 7 to give one of her regular customers 2 of her favorite cupcakes – with extra sprinkles.

"Thanks, Ame-chan."

"You're welcome!"  
"AME-CHAN!"

"Just a second! Would you like anything else?!"

"AME-CHAAAAN!"

Ame's left eye twitched as she tried to focus on what the customer was asking her.

"Maybe some tea? Miyuki-onee just made a bunch of raspberry tea that I think you'd like-"  
"AME-CHAAAAAAAN!"

Ame felt a hand on her shoulder and, twisting her face up in anger, she turned around.

"I thought I told you I'd be there in a minute-"

Soft blue eyes met deep green ones as Ame realized the one that had called her had been her best friend – a 16 year old girl with deep green hair to match her eyes and 2 small pigtails.

"Gumi-chan...?" Ame wondered why she'd suddenly showed up to the bakery, considering the fact that Gumi always spent her mornings tending to her garden before it was time for classes to begin...

"What are you do-"  
"What do you mean, what am I doing here?! We're gonna be late for school!"

Ame's eyes widened.

"Eh?!" she quickly turned around to glance at the clock on the wall. She was supposed to have met Gumi at her house 10 minutes ago.

0.0

"NO! Oh, my gosh! How could I have forgotten about SCHOOL?!" Ame pulled Gumi to the door, calling over her shoulder, "I'm off then, Miyu-nee! Take care of things until I get ba.."  
"...Uh, Ame-chan? Aren't you forgetting something?"

Ame stopped and looked down at her waitress uniform, "Oh, right!" Turning back around, she ran to the locker room.

~ 5 minutes later ~  
"Haa, haaaa, I'm not gonna make it... Gumi-chaaaaan... carry me!" Ame fell face first on the side walk.

"Yes you... haa... will! Just keep going! The school's just a little far away, we only have one more street to cross!"  
Ame reached up to grab Gumi's wrist and gave her her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Gumi-chan?! If I keep going, I'll get sweaty..."

"You know that doesn't work on me, Ame-chan! Get up!" Gumi laughed and Ame cracked a smile as she was pulled to her feet.

Suddenly, a wave of electricity seemed to flow throughout Ame's body, causing her to gasp. Her heart began to pound at a rapid speed and she was afraid it would burst! She could hear the hummingbird sound in her ears.

When the quick rushing had stopped, Ame felt like she had just drank over 5 energy drinks.

"What was that...?" Ame's eyes widened.

Gumi blinked, "What happen- Oh! Your necklace!"

Ame looked down at her chest to see that the small rainbow crystal on her chest that her older sister had said was her mother's had started glowing. Unfortunately, a second later, it had stopped.

"I wonder..." Gumi reached toward the necklace when the school bell sounded.

"Ah! We're LATE!" Ame jumped to her feet, pushing all suspicious thoughts aside to make it to the school building.

**On the Planet Bittersweet~**

King Amer - man that looked much younger than his age - sat upon his throne made of black crystals and pushed his long, snow white shoulder length hair out of his face. Bright red eyes swept across the dark abyss of a throne room at his loyal servants and he turned to look at his lovely wife.

"My dear," he would never get tired of her strikingly beautiful features. Her long, dark plum colored hair swept the ground when she walked, her tall onyx crown rest atop her head, her bright, cold sapphire eyes stared straight ahead, and her dark, gorgeous kimono fit her perfectly. She could wear anything and her face would be the only thing you could look at.

The Queen turned to him. He loved the way her eyes would only soften when looking at him.

"Yes, my King?"

"It seems our Mue and the other Cavity monsters have discovered the prescense of the lost piece of the crystal heart somewhere in Tokyo."

"Is that right?" a sinister smile to match his own appeared on her beautiful face.

"We've been waiting 15 excrutiating years to find that weak little Princess and now we've found her. Isn't that just the best of news?" he turned back to the 10 servants bowing to him.

"Mue."

"Yes, father?" a girl on the end lifted her head and stood to her feet.

"Tell your brother he can head to Earth with the first Cavity seed. Judging by the amount of bitterness in the hearts of those foolish humans in Tokyo, this mission of his will be rather easy."

Mue frowned, "But, father, why won't you send me?! I've been training all this time, and-"  
One glance from her father and Mue knew she should cut her whining off now.

"V...very well."

There was a whirling sound, and in a blink of an eye, Mue had disappeared.

And so, the King of darkness and all things bittter, tasteless, and evil, sat back to watch his plan finally take place.

_**Back on Earth...**_

"Ahhhh-" Ame's mouth closed over one of Miyuki's red velvet cupcakes and she took a big bite out of it. Gumi and Ame's three other friends watched her devour the whole thing in seconds.

Slapping her hands over her excitedly flushed cheeks, Ame shut her eyes tight and shook her head from side to side, "It tastes so good I can't believe it! I REALLY DO LOVE SWEETS!"

"...and how many cavities have you gotten, exactly?" Twins Ayano and Ayame Tsukino asked with identical expressions of awe and shock.

Ame swallowed, a smile automatically curling her lips in satisfaction, "Zero!"

Gumi's draw dropped, "You've never had a cavity?!"

Ayano – the twin with the short, curly dark red hair that stopped at her shoulders and the bright brown eyes jumped off the bench.

"That should be impossible! You eat all kinds of candy! No matter what time of day it is – you eat it all the time!"

"All the time!" Ayame – the twin with the dark blue hair and the sapphire eyes – chimed in, her voice just a bit lower than Ayano's.

"It's strange, isn't it?" Ame kept smiling. "I've not once had a cavity, even though Miyu-nee said I probably would get one, I've never had one!" she started to giggle.

"That just sounds so weird... ugh, and unfair.." Ayano crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hee, hee, Ayano-chan's jealous. She used to get cavaties all the time when we were little!"

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!" Ayame pinched both of Ayano's cheeks and pulled.

"Noooo! Stop it, you're like some kind of grandma!"

Ame laughed and turned to Gumi, who had been staring wide eyed at something ahead.

"What is it?" Ame and the twins turned to their friend who's jaw had dropped as she reached up with a shaky hand to point to something in the distance.

Across the park full of teenagers from the High School's campus, Ame saw 3 beautiful boys dressed in the male's school uniform.

Ame knew it sounded cheesy, but her whole world stopped when she made eye contact with the boy walking in front of the other 2.

Right before a swarm of girls could crowd around them, the world disappeared as Ame's soft blue eyes fixated on the other boy's sparkling, enchanting, neon blue eyes she never could have imagined could be so _beautiful._ His long, perfect, shoulder length black hair touched his broad shoulders. His face itself was like a work of art – something so beautiful, perfect, and chiseled - featured that Ame thought it would be something people would have to pay to see. She almost laughed at the thought. Underneath his uniform, she could see rippling, well toned muscles. She had never seen some one so beautiful in her life...

And he was looking at _her_!

Ame felt the odd sensation of electricity in her body and her heart was alive again, beating more rapidly than before. She was almost positive something was wrong with her. The longer she looked at the beautiful prince, the crazier her heart and body went. Ame's cheeks burned a bright red and the prince's eyes flashed. The sapphire eyes widened very slightly, as if he had picked up the sound of her quickly beating heart. A smirk crossed his lips before he tore his eyes away.

And then the world gained color.

People started moving again. Ame's friends waved their hands in front of her face to try and gain her attention. The teens in the park returned to their usual chattering. The football players returned to their game in the field, and dozens of girls began to crowd around the prince and the 2 boys behind him.

Ame stared at him for one second more before turning to Gumi.

"What?" she asked as if nothing had happened.

Ame's heart slowly calmed down and the electricity in her body ceased.

"Ame-chan, you like, totally blacked out for a second." Ayano touched her forehead, "Are you sick?"

Ame shook her head. "No, I.. I'm fine... But... Who is he?" she pointed to the prince before he could look in her direction again.

Gumi, Ayano, and Ayame turned in the boy's direction.

"Oh, you mean that gorgeous one with the pretty eyes?" Ayame asked.

"Oh, that's Ryo Yukimura and his older brothers." Ayano explained, "We don't know his older brother's names yet, but Ryo's so popular right now that he's all we've been talking about today."

"Oh! I completely forgot!" Gumi gasped, "One of my teachers mentioned him..."

All 4 girls turned to look at the boys in awe. The other two standing behind Ryo seemed to be very quiet and observant. Ame wondered if they'd ever been to a school before.

"Is he foreign?" Ame asked.

"Not that I know of." Ayano replied.

"Is he... our age..?" Ame felt a light blush cross her cheeks and she hesitated to ask.

"Actually, he's a second year."

Ame bit her lip, "Is... is he dating anyone."  
Ayame hummed, "Well, I don't know, but - HEY! How would I know that in the first place...?!"  
Ayano and Ayame quickly turned around and stared at Ame closely.

"You're blushing!" Gumi giggled.

"I... no I'm not! I am definitely _not _blushing!" Ame stood up and jumped on top of the bench, "Why would I be?!"

"Because you're thinking about R-Y-O!" Ayano laughed in amusement.

"Could it be?! You have a crush?! Finally, AME HAMASAKI HAS A CRUUSSHHH!"  
"Quiet! Be quiet! Shhhhh!" Ame's face was as red as a tomato by now. She bent down to pinch both twin's cheeks.

The girls hadn't noticed that their voices had gotten pretty loud. Over the chattering of dozens of excited teenage girls, Ryo Yukimura could hear the girl with the pink hair being teased about having a crush on someone.

Ryo narrowed his eyes and examined every perfect feature on her face – her soft, bright blue eyes, her short, curly bleached strawberry hair, her cute nose, her small pink lips, her womanly form her noticed underneath her uniform.

Mue's radars had been correct.

When Ryo had stopped time and blocked their surroundings out to search for the nearby crystal heart, he saw the inside of the girl's chest and saw a very interesting sight.

It was the other half of the crystal his father, King Amer was keeping in a safe at home.

Ryo had smirked, partly from amusement at how easy his mission had become, and at how easy Princess Candy was to find.

It was a shame, really, how young she looked.

By the end of the day, she would either be dead or taken back to planet Bittersweet so her power could be used directly. Who knows, maybe after that, his father could make some adjustments to her and they could be married.

He was almost 18, anyway. He would take the throne soon, and he had to be married.

Seconds ago, he had been so annoyed that his father had chosen him to lead the mission to take the Crystal heart on Earth.

But...

_This place just got interesting._

Ame made eye contact with Ryo again. Her heart pounded in her chest and her body froze.

Ryo smiled, seconds after they'd looked at each other. She blushed again and attempted to give a friendly smile and wave.

"Ooooooh!" Ayame and Ayano stuck their tongues out at her.

"Be quiet! All I did was wave!" Ame pinched their cheeks again.


	2. STORYALERT HIATUS:(

Hello..!

I'm sorry, I think I wasn't prepared enough to write the story..

For now, I sincerely apologize... this will have to be put on Hiatus... but not for TOO long. I'm still trying to figure out what I want to do with this story... I really want to delete it and make it a cross over for My Candy Love because I'm not used to all of the characters in my fanfics being OC...

But, I'll have to know what my few readers think about it...

If do delete this, it will definitely be posted on either :

LunarStardustHoneymoon

or

StarrySkyHeaven

Most likely LunarStardustHoneymoon. When I'm StarrySky, I'm more of an innocent author. Hee hee.

Sorry, I hate to do this more than you think I do. Probably more than you.

Trust me.

Goodbye! I'm gonna stick to My Candy Love fanfics..


End file.
